1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an orthodontic appliance, and more particularly, to an adjustable bracket for orthodontics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the clinic tasks in orthodontics, the orthodontic processes for uprighting tipping teeth or making teeth tilting for some purpose or technique have the highest percentage, and these tasks also spend a lot of clinic time, especially, during the middle stage, later stage of the orthodontic treatment or the finishing stage. The well-known brackets for uprighting the irregular teeth or the horizontal wisdom tooth are not easy to engage the orthodontic arch wire(s) (while the tipping angle is between 30-90 degrees, the tooth is not easy to be or unable to be upright at once), even unable to install. Moreover, during the primary stage limited by the irregular teeth, if the orthodontic arch wire is too thin or too soft, the orthodontic arch wire could have the problems of easily loosing, lacking force, and no self-supporting. These problems delay the rate of the progress of the orthodontic treatment. The well-known orthodontic appliances also make teeth receive the force disproportionately, that is, the optimal force is not easy to be achieved. However, the disproportionate force and direction could make teeth hurt and make the orthodontic arch wire fatigue in elasticity and even snap. In addition, the bonding positions of the brackets must be accurate. As to those brackets with inaccurate position, they must be removed, re-bonded, or be recovered through bending the orthodontic arch wire, that is, this takes a lot of clinic time and requires practiced clinic skill, and further, the orthodontic arch wire bending in the orthodontic treatment requires various materials and various types of orthodontic arch wires. Still, the worst drawbacks of the well-known brackets are that they cannot meet the particular needs and are difficult to be fine adjusted. Explicitly, the finishing stage is not easy to be finished, and this process must take a lot of clinic time (30-60 minutes for each visit) and delays the time of debond, such as one year of orthodontic treatment being delayed to one-half and two years, even to the unforeseeable future.
In view of the drawbacks mentioned with the orthodontic bracket in the prior art, there is a continued need to develop a new and improved orthodontic bracket that overcomes the disadvantages associated with the bracket in the prior art. The advantages of this invention are that it solves the problems mentioned above.